


Overheard

by SlimeQueen



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Riding, and nico's fucking desperate, im such a scumbag, jason's really cute, percy is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 10:22:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3484694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlimeQueen/pseuds/SlimeQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason doesn’t wake up in the middle of the night that often, but when he does, he knows for a fact that he won’t be able to go back to sleep again for hours. That’s why he decides to roam around the Argo II in the middle of the night when everyone except maybe Leo is asleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overheard

**Author's Note:**

> I am complete trash and this is my contribution to the Jasico fandom  
> 

“You should tell him, you know.” Jason says casually, and Nico scowls, crossing his arms defensively.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Nico replies stubbornly, but Jason can see the way color rises to his cheeks.

He raises an eyebrow and leans into Nico’s ear and whispers, “Tell Percy how much you like him.” Nico startles so hard that he nearly knocks over the glass of nectar on the table with a post it note on it that read in Annabeth’s handwriting in all caps, “ _ABSOLUTELY DO NOT DRINK. THIS MEANS YOU, LEO!!”_.

“I-I’m not telling anyone anything, and neither are you.” Nico says but he doesn’t look as intimidating as he probably thinks he is. He looks kind of cute, with his wavy hair curling at the ends like it does.

“Sure,” Jason agrees amicably, “It’s not my place to say anything to anyone about you. That’s your business.” Jason pauses, and then adds, “But I'm your friend and I just think it would be best if you made your feelings clear.”

Then he walks away because Nico looks pretty stormy.

…

Jason doesn’t wake up in the middle of the night that often, but when he does, he knows for a fact that he won’t be able to go back to sleep again for hours. That’s why he decides to roam around the Argo II in the middle of the night when everyone except maybe Leo is asleep.

A sort of restless twitchiness is overtaking him, and he walks down the same corridors, over and over. Then suddenly he hears a barely audible noise. He freezes. Then it comes again, a little louder. He follows the noise down the hall until he stops at a door. Nico’s door?  

A muffled noise seeps out the bottom of the door. Then, much clearer- _“Jason,_ ”

“Nico?”

Jason opens the door and freezes. Fuck, fuck, _fuck_. Nico’s on the bed, torso bent over, completely freaking naked, cock in hand, and Jason wants to run, but something keeps him grounded and frozen. Nico immediately raises his head and gasps, frantically pulling covers into his lap. His entire face and neck go red as he attempts to stammer something out but fails.

Then shame creeps over his face, and he grips the sheet in his lap tightly, not meeting Jason’s eye.

“I’m s-sor- Jas- I-“ Nico stutters, his body shaking, and Jason can still see the outline of his still-hard dick under the sheets. Jason still can’t talk or move, his fingers still on the doorknob. “Jason please, I’m sorry,” Nico says desperately, but Jason’s mind is replaying the same thing over and over again- Nico’s hand wrapped around his cock, hips jerking, body curling in, and the high cry of his name; “ _Jason”_.

“I’m sorry, I'm sorry,” Nico’s repeating it like a mantra, and Jason can see he’s _still freaking hard_ under the covers. Despite that, the son of Hades looks close to tears, cheeks burning red. Jason wants to feel weirded out, or maybe even a little annoyed, but he can’t. The only thing he can feel is really fucking _aroused_.

Jason bites his lip, and slowly steps through the threshold of the door, making Nico go silent.

“I thought you liked Percy.” Jason says carefully, crossing his arms over his chest. He takes another step forward. Nico leans back, away from him. He takes another step forward, and he’s in front of Nico’s bed.

“T-things change.” Nico says defensively, blush rising high on his cheeks,

“Yeah?” Jason asks, and suddenly all he can think about is the way Nico’s pale thigh flashed as he hurried to cover himself.

“Yeah.” Nico says flatly, and then adds, “It won’t happen again.”

Jason twitches his hand almost imperceptibly and the door shuts softly behind him. It takes Jason only one more step to be immediately at the foot of the bed, and one more to be on it, sitting across from Nico. Nico moves back again, face red, hands rigid in his lap.

Jason leans his torso forward and raises a hand to cup Nico’s heated face as gently as he can, then before he knows what he’s doing, he presses their lips together. Nico’s lips are warm and slightly chapped because of how he worries at it when stressed out, and Jason moves his hand beyond Nico’s face to the back of his neck, then down, down, down to the small of his back. “It’s okay,” he breathes against Nico’s mouth, because it really is, and Nico leans in and slides his tongue into Jason’s mouth, and grabs the front of his shirt with a shaking hand, pulling until he’s laying down and Jason’s on top of him. Jason immediately leans on one elbow as not to crush the much smaller demigod under him and continues to kiss back, tongue meeting Nico’s.

“J-jase,” Nico breathes against him, “wa- I want,” and he can’t even fucking finish the sentence because needs Jason’s mouth on his too much to pull away and talk.

“Shh, I got you, I got you,” Jason murmurs, and Nico _moans,_ because Jason’s free hand is tracing lightly across his jutting hipbones, dangerously close to somewhere else.

Jason shifts so his body is fully over Nico’s then leans down to join their mouths, supporting himself on his knees and one elbow.

“Tell me what you were doing. Just now.” Jason says abruptly, pausing their making out.

“Was jerking off and fingering myself. Thinking about you.” Nico mumbles, looking anywhere but at Jason, which is pretty damn hard, considering the way Jason is _on_ him.

“Gods, _Nico_ ,” Jason groans into his neck, hand winding its way down Nico’s skinny torso. “Fuck, you’re so, _fuck.”_

Then he’s pressing the heel of his hand into Nico’s lap, which is still covered by the sheets. Nico flushes darker than Jason had ever seen, staring at Jason’s neck, not meeting his eyes. He cups his hand over Nico’s cock and squeezes lightly, and Nico gasps, hips bucking up into his hand.

“Jason, please _please_ ,” Nico begs, and Jason’s not even sure what he’s begging for until Nico grabs his hand and starts pushing it up and down his cock, making a loud sound of relief in his throat.

They’re practically nose to nose, pressing occasional kisses to each other’s mouths, and Jason can feel Nico’s breathing get more and more labored.

“Wait,” Nico gasps, and Jason immediately pulls away, sitting back on his heels.

“What’s wrong?” he asks, hands going up in a surrender motion. Nico sits up and pushes the sheet away from his lap, then leans up on his knees to press a kiss to the corner of Jason’s mouth, right where the scar is.

“Nothing, nothing’s wrong.” Nico assures, but then flushes and mumbles something under his breath.

“What?” Jason asks, raising an eyebrow in question.

“I said… I wanna… want to… want you to fuck me.” Nico stutters, looking down at his lap. Jason stares for a second and almost pushes him back into the bed, but refrains.

“Nico, oh my _gods,_ ” he breathes, shaking his head in disbelief.

“Please, _Jason_ ,” Nico says, and he sounds desperate, fingers curling into the fabric of his shirt. Jason can’t fucking breathe because Nico’s looking at him with full, reddened lips and big dark eyes and mussed unruly hair, and Jason can’t help himself.

“Okay,” He finally gives in. “But tell me if it hurts or you want to stop or-“

“Fine, fine.” Nico says, and he’s blushing, but there’s a smile pulling at his lips too. “But take this off.” He pulls at the soft fabric of the shirt Jason had gone to sleep in. Jason slides it easily over his head and tosses it away into the corner of the room. He leans in to Nico’s body till they’re pressed together, chest to chest.

Suddenly it’s like Jason can see how tiny Nico really is, because of the way they’re touching. Nico is literally half his size, and Jason really isn’t that big, and he’s all thin, like he’d be skin and bones, but surprisingly, he’s muscled pretty well. He’s also so fucking short compared to Jason’s 6’2 and Jason knew how delicate and small he had looked after rescuing him from the Doors of Death, but he hadn’t ever seen their bodies compared like this.

Suddenly Jason’s way more afraid of hurting Nico than before.

“You’re sure?” he asks again, voice as soft as he can make it.

“Please.” Nico mutters, pressing a kiss to Jason’s throat, then opens his mouth a little to suck at the skin there.

“And you’ll tell me if I hurt y-“

“Jason.” Nico says again, and then reaches up to touch his face. “Chill.”

Jason swallows and nods. “Okay.”

Nico raises an eyebrow but leans in for another kiss, which Jason has to bend down to give. “Come _on_ , hurry.” Nico’s hands grip his biceps as he crowds even closer into Jason’s chest.  

Jason sits back fully on the bed, then pulls Nico into his lap, joining their lips again. Nico straddles his hips with his thighs, his cock pressing against Jason’s stomach, and all Jason can feel is hot, flushed skin and wetness where Nico’s erection is between them.

“You’re hard too.” Nico breathes into his mouth, “I can feel it.” Then he’s reaching down to rub the palm of his hand into the front of Jason’s shorts, and _fuck,_ Jason is definitely fucking hard. Then Nico wraps both arms around him, hands resting on his shoulder blades.

He drops a hand from Nico’s back to his ass and oh gods, Nico really had been fingering himself because he can feel the slickness of Nico’s ass giving to one of his fingers easily. But Nico’s fingers are smaller than Jason’s, and certainly smaller than Jason’s cock, so he slides another in, and finds that it doesn’t go as easily as the first. He curls his fingers as well as he can at the angle, and then Nico’s moaning into his mouth, hips rutting hard against the solid muscles of Jason’s stomach.

“There?” Jason asks, teasingly rubbing his fingers against the spot that had made Nico gasp.

“F-fuck, _Jason,_ ” Nico cries, hips rolling desperately, “I can’t, oh gods, I'm-“ he breaks off with a high whine. Then he’s grinding down on Jason’s fingers and subsequently, his cock. Jason groans at the friction, his hips jerking up to meet Nico’s movement.

“Hold on, it’s okay,” Jason murmurs, and Nico just whines again, pressing down harder. Jason crooks his fingers again, and Nico twitches his hips in response, a tremor running through his thin body.

“Jason I _need_ \- need you so bad,” Nico moans breathily, his nails digging into the Jason’s back. Jason presses a kiss to the corner of Nico’s mouth and slides his fingers out. He lifts Nico just enough to pull the shorts down his legs and kick them off the bed before Nico’s back on his lap, hand slinking down his chest to grip his cock.

“ _Gods_ , Nico, _fuck_ ,” Nico doesn’t respond, too busy mouthing along the ridge of Jason’s collarbones, moving his hand slowly down the shaft of Jason’s erection.

“Mmh, I knew you’d be much bigger than me,” Nico breathes against his throat, “Dreamt about it, thought about it. Wanted to feel it.” His voice goes high pitched at the end.

 Jason’s quivering softly, and then lays his hand over Nico’s. “Hold on. Do you have any condoms?” He mutters, and Nico points to the drawer in his nightstand. Jason pauses, pulling away for a second to stretch his arm over to the nightstand, rummaging inside the drawer until he feels a box. He quickly grabs a condom and tears it open, rolling it onto his cock.

“Tell me how long you need before you want to…” Jason trails off, but Nico must understand because he’s lifting himself up, hands tight on Jason’s shoulders. Then he sinks down, hissing “ _oh gods”_ as the head of Jason’s cock stretches him open. Jason bites his lip hard, resisting the urge to push up into the tight heat. Jason’s body goes taut with restraint as Nico eases himself down slowly, eyebrows drawn up in concentration. Jason feels like he’s just been set on fire because Nico’s insides are squeezing every inch of him and it’s so fucking _hot_.

“Move.” Nico groans suddenly, “Please, just move.” Jason complies. He rocks his hips slowly, hands holding Nico’s slender waist. Everything feels too hot and Jason’s head is swimming. He presses his mouth to Nico’s in a messy kiss, all tongue and saliva.

He feels Nico raise himself up a little, then fall back down, then repeat the motion. He bounces his hips lightly on Jason’s lap, and Jason can see the straining of his thigh muscles as he lifts himself up. It’s too intense to build up a steady rhythm, but Nico’s going deeper now, grinding low on Jason’s cock.

“ _Gods_ , you’re so fucking,” Nico groans with the effort to keep his hips moving, “It’s so _good,”_ Jason hums in response, pressing a kiss to Nico’s neck. Then Nico sinks down again and cries out, hands tightening on Jason’s shoulders, hips rolling helplessly, and Jason’s sure he’s found his prostate again because he’s sinking down deeper instead of raising himself up again. Nico wraps his legs tightly around Jason’s waist, arms coming to hug his chest tightly, hips rutting desperately, then circling to get the feeling again. Jason pushes his hips up, and Nico’s making these high pitched whimpers as they move together.

“T-touch me,” Nico whines, and Jason immediately licks his palm and takes Nico’s erection in his hand, jerking him off slowly.

“ _Faster,_ ” Nico moans, and rolls his hips up to meet Jason’s hand, and then back down on his cock. Jason pushes up deeper, and he’s a second away from cumming right there, but Nico’s definitely closer than him, because there are beads of precum rolling down his cock, making it slicker for Jason’s hand.

“Are, are you…?” Jason trails off because obviously he _is_ about to cum. Then Nico does just that, crying out in a way that sounds almost painful, hot and white, hitting his stomach and Jason’s hand. His ass clenches hard, and a couple of thrusts later, Jason follows, toppling over the edge. Nico rides out his orgasm, letting Jason fill him, gasping for breath. Then he collapses onto Jason’s chest, limbs going numb and jelly-like with exhaustion.

Jason slides out of him slowly, holding him tightly, running a hand up and down his back as soothingly as he can. “You okay?” he asks precautiously, stroking his clean hand through Nico’s hair. Nico nods against his chest.

“That feels nice.” Nico murmurs, “really nice.” Then he makes a tiny noise in the back of his throat like purring, and Jason kind of wants to go “ _aww”._

Then he remembers his other hand is covered in cum and lube. Gross.

“I’ll be right back.” Jason whispers, and then slides out from under Nico as softly as he can, pads to the attached bathroom, and washes his hands, throws away the condom, then wipes off his chest. When he gets back, Nico looks drowsy enough to fall asleep.

“My bed’s dirty.” He murmurs, eyes falling shut. He yawns, and sighs, “I don’t know if I care though.”

“Yes. You do care.” Jason says firmly, and then holds a hand out for him to take. “We can stay in my room tonight.”

Nico smiles tiredly, “Okay.”

“You know, you’re pretty cute when you’re not glaring at me.” Jason muses.

“Too tired.” Nico says over another yawn, “Carry me to your room.”

Jason shakes his head but throws some pants on both of them before lifting Nico up bridal style. Unsurprisingly, Nico’s tiny frame isn’t difficult to carry at all.

“Jason?”

“Yeah?”

“I’m over Percy by the way. I didn’t know how to tell you.” Then Nico’s eyes flutter shut and his mouth goes slack, and Jason can’t help but smile.

“I think I got that, babe.”

**Author's Note:**

> again, i am scum. comments go down below and so do kudos :)  
> [my tumblr](http://eatjinsass.tumblr.com) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/whinytaeyong) come hmu


End file.
